Please don't hate me
by lexi100531
Summary: Naruto has feelings for a certain Teme, but something happens to change the blondes mind about everything. onesided sasunaru, sad, yeah, it's sad... SUICIDE?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this story is sad. because well, im sad. I thought my Best friends cared but then I found out she didn't and thought it was all a game.**

**WARNINGS: this has no lemons, blah blah blah. Might make you cry depends on who you are, Character Death. one sided sasu (NARU)**

_If writing is like this, its a thought._

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

I walked the streets of Konoha. Everything looked the same. Every house, every person, just... everything. I could barely see. My vision was fading._ I'm going blind_. Everybody in this town hates me because i'm the Demon Child, as everyone says. _Everyone...Everything...Everywhere._

It's broad daylight. I stumbled my way to the main gates, to meet up with my team mate, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke. I have a mission apparently. I think we are going to some country to sort out a village disturbance. I couldn't care less. Spending a week with the guy I have a crush on is hard. Last time I nearly snapped. Only because he was standing too close...

I walk up to Kakashi and stand next to him. By this time I was getting dizzy, not wanting to make them worry, not like they would anyway, I put on a smile and complained that we should get moving. Sakura glared at me, she doesn't like me very much. Kakashi nodded and turned to leave and well Sasuke, he 'hn' and glared at me.

I looked down, not wanting those beautiful eyes of his to be tarnished by the likes of me. I sped off after Kakashi, staying quiet untill we reach our destination.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

We made camp just outside the border of the town, I still didn't know which one it was. We had set up a fire and fried up some fish that we caught earlier. I couldn't even see clearly and my head was pounding. Maybe I'm sick? My thought were disturbed by Sasuke.

"We should do patrols, no?" He asked. I knew he was going to sleep first. Kakashi nodded and reply about something like me going first and that I was to wake up Sakura at ten thirty. I just sat there watching all that I could see of the fire. Before I knew it they were all in bed and I was alone. Once more.

They didn't know that I was going blind or that I was getting dizzy spells. I didn't want to tell them. It was none of there business. I sat there for an hour not moving. I checked the time. Ten. Half an hour to go. A rustle came from behind me and I got up and stood in my fighting stance. Kunai in hand.

The attacker launched out at me, aiming for my throat. There was only one of them. This shouldn't take long... I lashed out with my kunai and hit him in the head. He grunted and fell to his knees._ That was easy... too easy._ Soon after I had a dizzy fit. Losing all vision in my eyes. I only had enough time to study the man before a spear went soaring through the air. The man chuckled and scrambled out of the way. I wanted to scramble to but I couldn't move.

I looked up only to see the spear a meter away from me. Time slowed. I could hear everything. The leaves rustling. The cold night air whistling softly... My team mates snores. A sharp pain came from my lower abdomen.

I looked down and waited for my eye sight to return. Once it did, time sped up. The spear sliced through my kidneys, some of my intestines, and what ever else was in that area. I was thrown back and I hit the ground hard.

"I hope you die, Demon." The men left. Blinking, I only sat there. The spear sticking out both sides of my body. Blood dripping and spreading everywhere. I brought myself to check the time. Nine Thirty. _Crap!_ I grabbed me kunai and started to hack away at the spar that was sticking out my front side. Once it snapped through I took at deep breath. This was going to hurt.

I got a good grip on the spear on the other end and yanking the spear free. I ditched the spear away and lay back, gripping my abdomen. Rolling back and forth, I stifled multiple screams. I wasn't very far from the camp site. I tore of my shirt and ripped it into one long strip. I wrapped it slowly around my wound. I had to cover it up. God knows what I'll go through if the team found out.

I wrapped all the cloth around the wound and tired to get up. I managed to get to my knees but I collapsed again. Trying once more, I was able to stand up. I staggered back to my tent and threw on another shirt. My pants had a little bit of blood on them but I'll just say it was the other mans blood. That it isn't mine.

I waddled out and stood in front of Sakura's tent. I took a deep breath. Put on one of those fake smiles of mine and went inside. I shook her awake and told her it was time for her to patrol.

"Anything happen?" She asked. Eyeing me. She was just about to feel me to make sure I was okay but I reply quickly stopping her in her tracks.

"Nah, nothing I couldn't handle!" I gave her one of my best smiles. She nodded and went to patrol. I went back into my own tent and collapsed again. Huffing, I finally fell asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I woke up to someone shaking me. I grumbled awake. Blinded by the lights. I could vaguely see a man with black hair. **Black hair..? Oh No! Sasuke!** I shot out of bed but fell right back as soaring pain spread throughout my body.

"You okay, Dobe?" He asked. His eyes weren't looking at me. I knew he wasn't really paying attention. I smiled and replied curtly.

"Yes, Thank you for asking." I waited a minute before adding "Teme.", which made him scowl. He looked even cuter when he did that. I shooed him out of my tent and lifted my blankets. Blood. And lots of it._ Damn..._ I stood up and took off my shirt. I looked down at the bandages, hey were worn out already. I slowly picked the crusty bandages off and had another look. Yellow. The whole wound was full of it. Just what I needed. An infection.

I was just about half way of squeezing all the puss out, and it hurt like hell, Sakura walked in. She was carrying in bread, most likely breakfast but that was on the floor in seconds.

"Naruto! What happened! You said you were fine!" She yelled. She grabbed my hand tried to lead me outside. I didn't budge.

"Sakura! I don't want to-" I was cut off by Sakura screeching at me.

"It's all infected! Let me treat it!" She yanked on my arm even harder. I lost my patience with her. _Why would you even care...?_

"NO! SAKURA! MIND YOU OWN FRICKEN BUSINESS" With that I pushed her out of the tent. I doubled over in pain from the sudden pain. After a few minutes it faded and I fell back onto the pillows and went back to sleep. Ignoring the pain. Ignoring the fact I didn't cover the wound back up.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o**

When I awoke again, we were on the move. Wind bustled my hair and I realized with a shock that I was being carried. By Sasuke. I couldn't help myself but to take in his scent. I relaxed once more against him. But then I remembered I had to shirt on and that the wound was completely open.

I pulled myself out of Sasuke's grip causing him to drop me. I fell down and landed wound first onto tree branch. I screamed in pain. Once I hit the ground I was rolling in agony. Sasuke came to my side alone.

"Dobe." He said and went to pick me back up. I slapped his hand away. _What's with me? I WANT to be touched by Sasuke right?_

"Teme. Don't touch me." Sasuke glared at me.

"I don't have time for this Naruto!"

"I don't care! You are not going to carry me! I can walk you know!" I snapped back at him.

"Try it then!" Sasuke was getting mad, you could see his veins popping at his temples. I scowled and tried to get up, only to wince in pain and fall back into a pit of failure. Sasuke just laughed.

"If you can't get up, what use are you? I know you were useless from the start but seriously?!" He was glaring down at me now, like I was some little weakling.

"I am not useless, Teme!" I growled back at him. Only to get a very bad response.

"You ARE USELESS! You are a DEMON! A DEMON I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH!" Somewhere deep inside, my heart cracked. I stared at him, my eyes filled with tears. Demon...Is that what he thinks me of? My heart shattered.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Cliff hanger~! Please tell me what you guys think! 3**


	2. Pleasurable Pain

**The warnings are the same as last time.**

**Oh and I will be updating my other stories soon ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I own My Little Pony *cough* Naruto *cough***

* * *

**Naruto's P.O.V:**

_He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He. Hates. Me! HE HATES ME!_ I stared at Sasuke. He was fuming. Huffing and puffy, he opened his mouth to say something more but I stopped him.

"Don't. Just don't." I whispered. As that was as loud as my voice let itself go. I looked down. Tears burned the edges of my eyes. I shook my head, my hitai-ate was slipping from my forehead. I raised my hand and took it off. I heard Sasuke stifle a gasp. Never have I taken off my hitai-ate when in a mission.

I looked up at Sasuke. He was starring at me in disbelief. I could feel my eyes drag to be inline with his. I let the tears flow. I didn't care anymore. The pain in my heart was too much to handle and as if I could let out the pain, I cried.

I held out my hitai-ate to Sasuke. He took it in his hands, and looked away from my eyes to stare at it. Then back at me, worry written in his eyes. I took a few steps backwards and turned around at the last step. I felt numb and cold. So so cold. My body was acting on it's own.

"Where do you think you are going, Naru-?" He started to follow me. I tilted my head back so I could see him.

"Shut up. Leave me alone. You don't want a demon to attack you now do you?" I looked forward again and walked away. Tears falling down my face. I was dizzy, and the wound wasn't helping. As I walked away I heard Sasuke speak one last time.

"You're right. I don't want a_ Filthy, Disgusting Demon_ anywhere near me..." With that I broke out into a sprint. Not wanting to be anywhere near him. My heart... well, it shattered. My heart was bleeding out and I couldn't stop the blood from escaping.

I ran for hours and hours on end till the pain of the wound weeping made me stop and fall to my knees in pain. I looked around for somewhere to sit but there was only trees covered with moss and bugs so I settled where I fell.

I never heard back from the team. I didn't want to be found. Not ever. I don't want him to look at me.

_Filthy!_

_Disgusting! _

_DEMON!_

Fresh tears fell and skidded down my checks. I lifted up my shirt and touch the infected wound. I wince and took off the bandages. As soon as the bandages were off, puss and dirt and wherever else it was spilled out of the wound, down the rest of my tummy and gathering all around me.

I screamed out. Whether it was in pain or sadness, I couldn't tell. I sat there screaming my lungs out till my voice became ragged. I fell back and just lay there. It was night time. I didn't even notice. After about an hour the moon was above me, watching me. Then all of a sudden it rained.

The clouds tears poured down onto me, making my wound sting. I liked it. I liked the way it hurt. It showed that I was alive. I sat up, now completely drenched and grabbed a stick. Making sure it was long and didn't have other little stick poking out everywhere. I held it against the wound.

Grinning, I stabbed the stick through my wound. I howled out in pain. _Painful pleasure._ I couldn't believe what I was doing but I didn't care anymore. I made small circles with the stick clearing all the puss away. I bet you could probably see through it, all the way to the other side.

Tears flowed down my face, never stopping. I was making the wound worse now. Blood was everywhere. I was cackling with laughter and grabbed my kunai. Ripping out the stick, I held my kunai in place of the stick and thrust my hand into my wound.

A searing pain spread throughout my body and I let out another howl of pain. I dropped the kunai letting it fall onto the ground through the wound. I squashed around with my hand, till I felt something sizzle with pain. I grabbed it and yanked it out. Blood started to pour out of my body like a waterfall.

I was crying in pain now, and I knew that a I came back to the side of sanity. _What have I Done?!_ I screamed in my head. I looked at the slowly pumping organ in my hand. It was a chunk of my liver. If not all of it. I dropped it to the ground in disgust._ I can't live without parts of my intestines, kidney and my liver!_ As if on cue I got immensely very dizzy. I fell onto my hands and knees and threw up. Blood was everywhere. Everything was being stained red. I sat up, letting stomach acid roll down my chin.

My vision went out. I sat in the cold darkness. I started to sway and I let myself fall. Only one thing on my mind. I blacked out.

_Demon..._

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think~! Hope you enjoyed reading this. Next chapter will be out within the week. ^.^**


	3. Regret

**EDITED: liver and kidney got mixed up! .**

**Sorry for taking so long to update~!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but Love.**

* * *

Rain poured down on the sight of the boy's body. Blood scattered around everywhere, the sensation of pain filled the air. It's been a week since he has been there. No one has found him or even tried. I guess they never did care about him. He cried himself to sleep that day. Never waking up. He had no Savior, not even the one he holds dear.

Would you care, if someone you knew started to cry? Hurting themselves to the extent of death? What would you do? Stop them? Leave them alone so the can do more damage? Well, some people do the wrong things at the wrong time and regret the words they speak.

Think before you say something hurtful to a person or say anything for a matter. Who knows how it might affect the other person. Weather they will laugh it off or lock it deep inside waiting for it to burst.

You think people can change when they can't and that people can learn when they have no chance of doing so. Some things were meant to be but how can you tell what is right and what is wrong?

Sasuke, He made that wrong choice. Now he has to deal with it. He said something to Naruto he regrets, he wish he never said it. Sasuke went back to the group of Sakura and Kakashi but was forced to turn around and find Naruto.

He walked for hours trying to find him. No luck. After searching for so long he gave up and was just about to give up when he heard a whine. Like someone was crying their eyes out. Sasuke followed the sound to an opening. There lay blood, splattered all around. Rain had began to trickle without Sasuke even noticing.

A body, torn to pieces, laid next to a tree covered in red, face down. Sasuke stumbled towards the body, shaking h bent down to turn the face out of the ground, to give identification. With a gasp Sasuke let go of the head and scrabbled away. Naruto...

Sasuke began to hyperventilate. Naruto, Naruto was...

He got up and ran away. Running away from the scene he created.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoO

Sakura's PoV:

It has been a week since Naruto came back to the hospital. Believe it or not, he was alive. Barely but he was. The wound in his side, was serious but not life threatening. The torn intestine was stitched, the lost kidney was lost completely but you can live without one of them and the liver was trouble. The used insoluble glue to cover it, wether it will hold or not was the question. He has minor head trauma also, but that isn't much to worry about. We are all playing the waiting game now, for when, if, he wakes up.

After we sent sasuke back to fetch Naruto, we completed the mission at hand. We then met up with Sasuke, he was panting and shaking heavily. He was saying thing like "I've done something... terrible!" and "What have I done... This is all my fault! If only I didn't say that!". We rushed to where Sasuke had seen Naruto and took him to a hospital at an amazingly fast pace. When we got there, Sasuke was still blabbering so I ended up bashing him through twelve walls because he got on my nerves.

Poor Naruto... I still didn't know what happened to him. I got really worried when I went into his tent and saw blood everywhere but he refused my help! Why? Doesn't he know I am here for him? I just about to go into Naruto's room when Sasuke barged out of his room.

"H-He's awake...!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think (^.^)/ *waves***


	4. Forget, Okay?

Last chapter!

If you can please go on youtube and look up MasterDoujinshi and go into playlists. There is one called sad ;_; click on that, skip the first two songs and listen to them while reading. Makes all the difference!

Blinding lights. My body aches so bad. My memory is so fuzzy. Some one's yelling and I flinch. Opening my ears to the screams, I listen.

"Naruto! Can you hear me?! Naruto!" A girl was screaming at me, who was she? Pink hair, and emerald eyes. She seems so familiar bUT I can't seem to remeMber... She was shaking my arm, tear spilling over her rosy cheeks.

I look around the room, ignoring the girl. A boy. Sitting in the corner, hands covering his face. He's crying too. I know him... ah, that's right. I love him... I felt a smile formed over my face. Sasuke...

"S...Sa.." The boy looked up at me, showing beautiful onyx eyes. I reach out to him and he launches out of his chair but my arms fails as I remember...

"You ARE USELESS! You are a DEMON! A DEMON I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH!"

Tears form and fall from my eyes. He stops, mid walk. My body seems to be in a trance, only wanting to move when needs be. My face is wet now, tears dripping onto the floor. The girl isn't shaking my arm anymore, or is she? I can't feel it anymore.

The boys eyes are locked with mine. His features set in a soft sadness. I look down at my body. It hurts. What happened? My feet are numb. I try wiggling them but they still don't move.

The boy sits next to me, reaching for my arm hanging off the side of the bed. I want to move my arm, but he grbas it and holds it tight. Warmth spread throughout my body, filling me with happiness but the sorrow of his touch is overwhelming it's painful. It's cold.

"S-Sas...uke..It..'s s-so...cold-d..." I breathe. My body is so heavy. I look at the ceiling. Pain washing over my body is waves. My breathing becomes ragged, it's hard to breathe. It's hard to move.

"Naruto... Im sorry, please. Please forgive me!" He cries more into my hand. More tears fall, I can't move. Blackness creeps in from the corner of my sight. I was dying. I love you, Sasuke. More than you could every imagine. If only... If only I had the time to show you, how much I love you. IU did this to myself didn't I? Hearing my own breath hitch, I used the last of my strength to say my last words to Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I...I love... you, so... so much...I for...give..you...Pl.. ... .g.e.t...what...happened...and...li..ve..s..t.r.o...n..g..." The last of the air rushed out of my lungs. I'm so numb. The pain is gone too. It's really peaceful.

I close my eyes. A sad smile. It's all I could preform. I hope he see's, how much he means to me.

I'm gone.

I sat there. Tears falling over my face. I stand up on shaking legs...

"No..." Is all I could say. I shake Naruto but he's cold. Ice to the fire. I bite my lip. All My fault isn't it? Clenching my fists I ran out of the room. Sakura was only standing there. Slowly sliding to the floor. Sobbing for the lost.

I ran home. In many of my days, I have never ran home in such a hurry. I collapsed in bed. Crying. I though of his last words.

"I will try, Naruto... I will try..." My eyes closed and I fell into the worst sleep full of nightmares come true.

ONE YEAR LATER.

Naruto's funeral. I slowly walked up to the stone, where Naruto lay, six feet below.

"Hey, Naruto. I, umm.., brought sunflowers, because um.., you know when we used to go on missions together and we ran through the fields of Sunflowers? That was the first time I saw you smile at me. A pure smile. I will remember that, for the rest of my life Naruto. I wish I have the bravery back then, to tell you the thing I wanted to tell you the most. But I said the wrong words. Witch made you kill yourself. By my words, you died."

I bent down, gulping, holding back tear and placed the bundle of sunflowers on his grave. Turning to leave, I whispered.

"I love you, Naruto."

THE END!

Tell me what you guys think of this? This story went on for a lot longer than what it was supposed to but oh well! oh and if it made you cry!

THANKS TO ALL FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! 


End file.
